mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2
| image = File:JQ2.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = ... to the City of the Dead | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-07-20 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #marquessa #Okosan #aura #Insaner #Hirkala #Nana7 #plasmid #Barcallica #Jay Gold #maurice #Phaze #Boquise | first = Phaze | last = Aura & Jay Gold | mvp = Insaner | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on previous series (see JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1) It began on July 20th, 2017 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (July 28th). Game Mechanics 9 Goodies vs 3 Baddies vs 1 Indy Rules * NP shows only deaths, saves and silenced players. * DP shows only lynched players and their roles. * Tie: D1 No lynch. D2+ All lynched. Trapped players cannot be voted for. * OOA: Trap > Block > Redirect > Save > NK, RID Kill > Spy. * Kills are not blocking. Vote manips can be blocked. * Blocked players will be blocked & told regardless if they had an action or not. * Redirected players will be redirected and not told, regardless if they had an action or not. * Indy's ODTG RID Kill is unblockable and unsaveable regardless if played during the day or night as it happens instantaneously. * Baddie ODTG RID Guess for Silver Tom is unblockable and unsaveable regardless if played during the day or night as it happens instantaneously. Role Description Goodies: The neverending epic has already been started: a group of adventurers is sent to claim the Sword of Fighting from the Temple of All Dooms so they can defeat The Wicked Kings. They are willingly or unwillingly helped by others ... Etc. Etc. Etc. Side-quests not included. Wincon: Get rid of everyone trying to stop them. *'Superfluous "Perf" the Wizard' - A yellow-robe wizard with chronic cowardice. He has a rare unique ability to retrocast spells and although failing to create the intended effect still making something happen as he is dyslexic. Each night he can try to heal another member of the party if he isn't too busy running away. There's a catch. If his spell fizzles (50% chance) it will render Perf unconscious for the next day (vote counts x0 only Perf knows he is unconscious). Can target self but not choose the same person twice in a row. (Save) *'Nara the Ranger' - An elfmaid dressed in green, forever attached to her longbow not caring much about the rest of the world. Except for cats. She is very fond of cats. Hasn't had a critical fail in ... forever so she is always sure to hit the target. Unless she is drugged or something. Once per night she can shoot her bow to scare someone away but not the same person twice in a row. (Block) *'Carrow the Undead Cleric' - A former cleric of the undead-hating God of Light, mistakenly brought back to life by Perf as an undead with a soul. Yeah. Now he feels nothing (or next to nothing) and spells against the undead also hurt him, but those are the only spells he knows ... In short, he is perhaps the first sentient corporeal undead serving an undead-hating God and can only use his abilities one time lest he die in the process. His spells include: 1 - Add 1 extra secret vote, 2 - Remove 1 vote cast, 3 - Protect an innocent (save, does not work on self), 4 - Dispell trap (during the day, can break trap even if the Cleric is the one trapped), 5 - Force undead creatures to flee from the light and non-dead creatures to flee from the sound of the spell (Block), 6 - Conjure a zombie army to take care of the (Kill). Each night/day cycle can use only one spell. (Choice) *'Wren the Bard' - Young bard lady following the party around to chronicle their misadventures. Each night chooses one character and will find out either who targeted that player or who that player acted upon (choice). Strange potions that she carries around in her satchel allow her to speak Orc but unfortunately she has only one left. ODTG she can instead get a travelling Orc to tell her all about a character (insta unblockable role spy) but that will make her vanilla (the potion tastes really bad and it creates hallucinations as well). (Spy) *'Silver Tom the Bard' - The Epic has been re-assigned to the most renowned Bard by the Headmistress. Of course. This is not unexpected because he is a womanizer, known to employ innocent empathizing, guilt and fear to get to his objectives. He chases Wren to steal her Epic. If RID Guessed by baddies, he becomes a Baddie and dies immediately. (Vanilla) *'Orc Seargeant' - Smitten by Wren's fierce beauty and independence, he chases after her to the City of the Dead, actually making her lose the Epic as a character has been romantically influenced by her and pulled into the Epic. Each night he can try to RID Wren. If successful, they gain BTSC. (RID Guess) *'Glorion the Knight' - A red-armored knight who believes killing equals honor and that he must kill all who cross his path as well as many who are nowhere near his path. Killing could be said to be Glorion's first response to everything. He uses Insane Troll Logic (a.k.a. ESP) for anything else. Chooses to kill on even or odd nights at the beginning of the game. Must kill on said night. (Kill) *'Roderick The Lying Gargoyle' - Forced to lie all the time, he is captured by Glorion the Knight and serves as his guide around the Maze. Unfortunately, even though he lies in every single response, Glorion still manages to survive the traps in the dungeon. If Glorion dies, he is free to spy on anyone else. (Vanilla, becomes a spy if Glorion dies). *'King Karn' - A Barbarian King with no mercy towards his subjects. He just changed the laws so that offices can be taken only on merit and education is free for all subjects regardless of their statue or fortune. Needless to say, he faces assassins in the night and rebellion during the day ever since. "Justice is the name of my Axe!" he yells. Repeatedly. Though it is not a pun, but an axe. Can make a player's vote x0 or x2. (Vote manip) Baddies: Wincon - Stop the quest (be in majority or eliminate all goodies). Have BTSC and a group NK which cannot be blocked, though a carrier must be chosen for story purposes. ODTG they can double a vote OR they can guess and persuade Silver Tom the Bard to join their ranks (and be pulled from the Epic immediately for the infraction) *'Sword of Fighting' - A mythical sword that appears to be both sentient and homicidal. Taken by Perf from the Temple of Dooms this sword does not want to be used by someone else and can instead control the arm of its wielder, possibly even the entire body. Despite being intended to bring about a revolution and end the Wicked Kings, the Sword would rather kill things. Each night can RID Kill a player to target and remove from the game. RID Kills can be stopped by a block on the carrier or a save on the target. (RID Kill) *'Whispering Wizard' - Controls the maze in the Temple of Doom but can't seem to get Glorion the Knight captured in any of his traps. He is this close to giving up after being unable to upgrade his dungeon. He can however delay a player any night (Block) *'Death' - She is following Carron around to see his transformation complete. Not a funny character. Really. Each night or day can confuse one player (Redirect / Vote redirect). Indy: Survive the Epic (last standing) *'Misty The Assassin' - Misterious elf assasin that has been following the group for some time, hired by the Wicked Kings to get rid of the Sword of Fighting and any adventurer that could be the Chosen one to start a revolution. Is invulnerable for N1 & N2 (will be shown as saved if targeted by a successful NK). ** Each night employs a trap to stop adventurers but not the same twice in a row. Trap does save from kill blocks and silences for the next day. (Trap) ** Each day can make her vote count x1 or x2 (if blocked at night, she cannot.) (Vote manip) ** ODTG (exactly once) can RID Kill, at any point during the day or night and will forfeit acting the next day or night. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: *Jay Gold - Sword of Fighting *aura - Whispering Wizard *Insaner - Death MVP: Insaner Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster Host: #sparrowhawk - Glorion the Knight - Killed N2 by Sword of Fighting #marquessa - Superfluous "Perf" the Wizard - Killed N3 by The Whispering Wizard #Okosan - King Karn - lynched D1 #aura - Whispering Wizard #Insaner - Death - lynched D3 #Hirkala - Nara the Ranger - RID Killed N4 by Sword of Fighting #Nana7 - Misty The Assassin - lynched D2 #plasmid - Roderick The Lying Gargoyle - lynched D3 #Barcallica - Wren the Bard - RID Killed N2 by Sword of Fighting #Jay Gold - Sword of Fighting #maurice - Carrow the Undead Cleric - Killed N4 by The Whispering Wizard #Phaze - Silver Tom the Bard - Killed N1 by Death #Boquise - Orc Seargeant - RID Killed D2 by The Assasin Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11